


Changes

by EsseR3xinaLives



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Because Jihyo Deserves Happiness, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, Twice Tomfoolery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-12 22:35:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20144761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EsseR3xinaLives/pseuds/EsseR3xinaLives
Summary: With Jihyo officially dating Kang Daniel Twice considers how that might change the group dynamic, but one of them thinks the changes might be more serious then the rest of them.





	Changes

**Author's Note:**

> I got the notification at ten last night (because, apparently, YouTube knows I care so much about Jihyo's life) and texting a friend about it I got this fic idea. Anyways, please read, kudos, comment and enjoy!

“Alright ladies!’

Jeongyeon's booming voice rang through the dorm’s living room as the rest of the Twice members paid minimal attention to the announcement. Jeonngyeon placed her hands on her hips as she fought off a frown.

“Hey, I’m talking to all of you!”

“And no one’s listening Jeongyeon,” Nayeon snarkily replied as she gave Jeongyeon a smug look. Jeongyeon crossed her arms in front of her.

“That’s no way to talk to your new leader.”

“Oh please,” Nayeon groaned as she sank off the armrest into the couch. “Just because Jihyo’s out on a date doesn’t mean you’re the new leader.”

“Doesn’t it though? Someone needs to keep this rabble into shipshape and I _was_ second in the votes for being Twice leader.”

“You only got one vote Jeongyeon,” Nayeon answered with the roll of her eyes. “That doesn’t qualify you as impromptu leader.”

“Nayeon has a point,” Chaeyoung piped up from the couch on the other side of the room. “Jihyo was pretty much the unanimous pick getting a vote from all eight of us. Although you got one vote that’s nothing compared to what Jihyo got. I mean, that's like… um…”

She continued to stare at her hands that displayed eight fingers while everyone waited for her to finish her thought before she turned to Dahyun. “Hey, Dahyun unnie, what’s the word for eight times the amount.”

“That’d be octuple Chaeyoungie.”

Chaeyoung scrunched her face in thought, it sounded plausible, but… “Are you sure?”

“Of course! It’s the conjunction for octopus tentacles times the amount of something, so octuple.”

Chaeyoung’s mouth fell slightly agape as she stared at the neutral expression Dahyun wore.

“You know what, that’s the last time I ask you for vocabulary advice. Mina unnie?”

“I actually think octuple is right Chaeyoungie.”

“Because it’s a conjunction for octopus tentacles?”

“I wouldn’t go that far,” Mina answered nonchalantly as her gaze remained fixed on her phone. “But it’s as good a guess as any.”

Chaeyoung bobbed her head, watching Mina scroll idly through her phone before coming to a conclusion. “Yeah, Jihyo got octuple the votes you did.”

“Wait,” Sana looked up from her upside down position on the couch to get the other’s attention. “Mina, are you sure that octuple _isn't_ really the conjunction for octopus tentacles?”

“Okay, how about we stop talking about octopus tentacles and talk about how Jihyo _herself_ voted for me to be leader. That should basically mean all of your votes automatically go to me since she was all of your picks and I was hers.”

“Oh please,” Nayeon answered placing a hand under her chin. “If anything, I should be leader since I’m the oldest.”

“Come on, you’re better off trying to convince everyone you’re the maknae.”

“What’s wrong with being both!”

“Because you’re not even the youngest Nayeon! Honestly, this is why you all need me to help you get your acts together.”

“Don’t worry Jeongyeon,” Mina replied with a slight smirk crawling behind her screen. “We all know better than to play with lighters on a live stream.”

“That was one time!”

“Hah!” Nayeon shouted, pointing accusatorily at her opponent in leadership status. “What do you have to say to that?!”

A squeal from Sana interrupted the debate as all eyes turned to her before Jeongyeon asked, “Sana, what are you even doing?”

“Watching fan-made music videos of Jihyo and Daniel. They’re just too cute!”

“You watch FMV’s of Jihyo’s and Daniel’s relationship?”

“Well what else am I supposed to do?! It’s not like Jihyo’s ever gonna bring him here for us to tease them about it!” Sana answered with a pout. “Also, I vote Jeongyeon for next leader. We all decided that she was the second mom of the group anyways.”

“Hah!” Jeongyeon shouted while pointing at Sana. “You see, my support is growing! Nothing can stop me from becoming leader!”

“Not even me taking your Lego collection hostage and using them to ransom you for your spot?”

The two arguing to-be leaders immediately turned towards Dahyun, her sinister smile matching Nayeon’s as Jeongyeon developed a look of horror on her face. “You wouldn’t dare.”

“Twice liberty!”

“Wait, come back!”

“Don’t worry Dahyun I’ve got you!”

Nayeon shouted as she tried to grab Jeongyeon who was able to squirm out of the hold to chase after Dahyun and tackle her into the hall. Nayeon immediately pounced on Jeongyeon, trying to tickle her into submission as Jeongyeon desperately tried to maintain her hold on Dahyun while fighting off Nayeon.

“Sana! Help!”

“No problem!”

“No! Sana, don’t help Jeongyeon!”

“But it looks fun!” Sana announced as she gave Nayeon a taste of her own tickling medicine with Nayeon desperately trying to regain her composure.

“Momo! I chose you!”

“HmmMmm?”

Nayeon cursed under her breath, of course Momo was busy raiding the fridge during a crisis like this. Luckily Dahyun knew exactly how to remedy the situation.

“Momo! Help me get Jeongyeon’s Lego collection and I’ll give you the rest of the secret stash snacks I got from the TDOONG series.”

“Syou means syou haf more snags?”

“Yes! I have a bunch of them so help!”

Momo quickly swallowed the rest of her food before slamming the fridge shut and running full speed down the hall, leaping over the dogpile as Jeongyeon barely managed to grab her ankle causing her to yelp.

“Jeongyeon, let go!”

“No! Not for my Lego collection!”

“Well, you can’t stop the both of us!”

“Chaeyoung! Help!”

The girl in question turned to look down the hall before giving a shrug. “Sorry, Mina’s my vote for new leader.”

“Traitor!”

“Mina?! Help?!”

Mina giggled lightly as she showed Chaeyoung the video she had going on V-live of the giant Twice dogpile that was happening. “I prefer the view from here.”

“But-”

“Tzuyuah?”

Chaeyoung and Mina turned towards the youngest member who looked in the direction of the chaos with a blank expression before turning away. The two looked towards each other to give a questioning look before choosing to ignore it and turn back to the phone screen.

“Fans are putting their votes for next leader by the way.”

“Sana, you’re actually getting quite the following.”

“Really?!”

“S-Sure Sana! G-Go see fo-for yourself!”

“No Sana, don’t listen to their lies! Nayeon’s using them to distract you!”

“Haha, it looks like we have the majority vote now!”

“Those snacks will be mine!”

“And Daniel wonders why I never let our dates run longer than an hour.”

All heads popped up before Sana disentangled herself from Nayeon to hug their returned leader. “You’re back!”

“Of course, I knew you guys wouldn’t be able to function without me.”

“I’ll have you know I had everything under control!”

“Yes Jeongyeon, I could tell from Mina’s v-live. Also, Momo you have to pay for everyone’s snacks that you raided from the fridge.”

The Japanese girl released a humph as she hugged her knees. “Is it too late to re-vote on a leader?”

“Don’t worry Momo,” Dahyun stated with a smile and a supportive hand on her shoulder. “Jihyo’s bound to go on another date soon so we’ll nab Jeongyeon’s Lego collection then.”

“Not if I have anything to say about it!”

Jihyo rolled her eyes as Nayeon moved to greet their leader. “So, how’d the date go? You didn’t really cut it short because of us, did you?”

“Of course not,” Jihyo answered releasing Sana who pouted at her. “We just both have busy schedules in the morning and decided it would be best to not be too long. And the date was nice. We mostly just talked and had dinner at his place, but it was still nice.”

“Aw! So cute!”

“So, other than Jeongyeon trying to stage another coup, what did I miss?”

“We learned that octuple is the conjugation for octopus tentacles,” Chaeyoung noted sarcastically to which Jihyo laughed.

“How do any of you survive without me?”

“Your guess is as good as mine,” Mina answered with a soft smile.

“Well, it’s getting late and we have an early schedule tomorrow so everyone needs to get ready for bed.”

Everyone groaned but followed the order nonetheless. Nayeon helped Jeongyeon off the floor as they bantered about who would eventually win the substitute leader position. Momo and Dahyun left together with Sana coming up from behind them to discuss scandalous SaiDahMo ideas to get more attention on them since Jihyo’s stealing it all with her official couple status. Finally, Chaeyoung and Mina filed out with Chaeyoung whispering a joke to Mina that caused her to giggle. Ever since Mina had taken a break from schedules due to her anxiety Chaeyoung tried to dedicate every moment of her time to being with Mina and making sure she was okay. It warmed Jihyo’s heart to know that Mina had Chaeyoung.

That she had all of them.

Jihyo tilted her head after that thought. There was someone missing. Turning around she found the lone figure of their youngest member seated at the edge of the couch.

“Tzuyuah?”

The girl in question raised her hand in a half-hearted wave, not bothering to look at her leader who was stepping closer.

“Hey, are you okay?”

A short nod was her only response as Tzuyu’s gaze remained glued to the floor. Jihyo took a seat next to the girl as she moved a long strand of Tzuyu’s hair behind her ear.

“Talk to me.”

Tzuyu’s hands clenched in her lap as she focused her gaze on the action, not looking at Jihyo who was waiting patiently beside her.

“You’re dating Daniel.”

“I am.”

Tzuyu bit her lip, her fingers intertwined before releasing to drum against each other.

“Everyone knows now.”

“They do.”

Tzuyu turned her left palm up, tracing the lines with her thumb as she let in a soft inhale.

“I’m scared.”

“What are you scared for?” Jihyo asked with an amused giggle. “We timed out of our dating ban, nothing’s going to happen to me.”

“I’m not scared of that” Tzuyu answered softly as if it were a secret she couldn’t yet reveal. Jihyo’s gaze turned serious as she ran a thumb over her maknae’s cheek.

“What has you so scared Tzuyuah?”

Dark eyes turned towards Jihyo for the first time that evening before moving back to the hands clenching in her lap. “If you’re dating Daniel, if you don’t have to hide it anymore, if you can just freely see him whenever you desire…”

She released a sigh as her eyes turned glossy facing some distant point beyond the four walls they were confined to.

“I’m scared he’s going to steal you away.”

Silence enveloped the two of them as Tzuyu turned her bleary vision back to her lap, refusing to allow the tears to fall but also refusing to bring her hands up to admit how much distress the situation caused her. She couldn’t let Jihyo know how badly it worried her, she couldn’t be that selfish.

But then soft arms wrapped around her waist, pulling her closer before Jihyo rested her head in the crook of Tzuyu’s neck. “I’m not going anywhere Tzuyuah.”

“But-”

“Tzuyuah, do you remember how long I’ve worked to get here?”

Tzuyu simply nodded as Jihyo snuggled closer. “I’ve dedicated too much of my life to simply walk away from this. Daniel understands that, he has his own career too. That was one of the things we discussed when we started seeing each other. We're not going to sacrifice our careers nor would we demand that of each other.”

“But…” Tzuyu paused, staring at her hands again as she waited for another interruption, but when it didn’t come she finally continued.

“He makes you so happy.”

“And?’

Tzuyu sighed as one of her hands reached to trace along Jihyo’s arm around her. “Why would you stay here when he makes you so happy?”

Tzuyu could feel her leader’s smile on her neck before Jihyo turned to look up at her. “You make me happy too Tzuyuah. You, Sana, Jeongyeon, Mina, Nayeon, Chaeyoung, Dahyun and Momo. I’m only able to be this happy because I have all of you with me and Daniel’s only able to make me happy because he understands that you’re all just too important to me to give up on. Just because i care about him doesn't mean I don't care about Twice anymore, I could never be happy if I was forced to compromise and he knows that.”

Jihyo tightened her grip around Tzuyu's waist as she nuzzled into her shoulder. "I'm here to stay."

Tzuyu paused, arms slowly encompassing her leader as they gingerly wrapped themselves around Jihyo. “You promise?”

Jihyo turned her smile towards the maknae who returned the gesture with a smile of her own. “I promise Tzuyu.”

The tanned shoulders dropped as if an incredible tension had been released from them as Tzuyu wrapped her arms tighter around her leader. “I love you Jihyo unnie.”

A full grin broke from Jihyo as she gave her maknae a final squeeze. “I love you too Tzuyuah.” She pulled herself out of the embrace before turning to face Tzuyu. “Anyways, we need to get ready for bed. Do me a favor and make sure to kick Momo and Sana out of your room when you get there. Otherwise they’ll spend all night fighting over Dahyun to pander to the shippers.”

Tzuyu giggled before giving a salute. “Of course, leader-nim!”

Jihyo watched as Tzuyu skipped to her room as a soft smile crossed her face.

This truly was her living dream, and finding someone to share her life with, who supported her dreams just as much as she supported his, she didn't know how else to describe it.

Her life felt complete.

She gave a final stretch before turning off the living room light and heading to her bedroom. There was no denying that things were changing, but the important thing was that she’d always have her bandmates, that she’d always have her family.

And things that important were things that could never change.

**Author's Note:**

> This was largely done while listening to DiDo's White Flag because, honestly, what shipper doesn't listen to that song when an official couple comes out? (Rest in Peace Sahyo XD). Regardless of my personal feelings, I'm super stoked for Jihyo, she's gone through too much crap and worked too hard to not get every bit of happiness she deserves so I figured I write this to support. Also I do have another Twice fic planned, but it'll be multi-chapter (like just about everything else I write) and based off the Cheer Up MV so look forward to that. Anyways, thanks so much for reading and please fell free to comment or kudos!


End file.
